


Idol Royale

by KazueEmiko



Category: AKB48
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Battle, Fights, Magic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Just wanted to play around with an AU idea about some of my old favorites.





	Idol Royale

**Author's Note:**

> Although I normally don't re-upload previous works that have been posted elsewhere (this OS is from a forum), this is just to test out how AO3 works. Regardless, I had fun with this work! It was nice to write some fight sequence, though shorter than I imagine. Whether this would become an actual series or not is up for speculations.

She knew she was not supposed to be here. The dirt that surrounds her exhausted figure kicked up as she tried to get up. Both of her gauzed hands pressed its palm against the rough surface, her hooded head rose from the ground. Battle cries echoed in the plain field. Tall grasses that should have obscured the fallen idol’s vision were cleared away. The sound of air being sliced brought forth shredded yellow bits of grass onto the fatigued female. 

Watanabe Mayu saw Kashiwagi Yuki, Matsui Jurina, and Oshima Yuko clash with four other idols. Two male, two females. A mixed group that proved to be a formidable team. A katana parrying a broadsword. Thunder and fire spell deflecting off from one another. Arrows from a crossbow piercing into one’s shoulder as a dagger landed into the other’s leg. Finally, a lone healer in the background, providing back up to the two males and one female. A violent encounter that proves to be inevitable mere minutes ago. 

The raven-haired on the ground curled her fingers inward, the tips scratching some dirt underneath her nails. She gritted her teeth and tore her gaze away from the confrontations. Her spear had struck next to her struggling body. Loose gauze gently flowed in the wind, slowly ceasing further movement as Mayu crawled towards the protruding weapon. 

Mayu's dominate hand rested on the exposed wooden parts of the spear's body. Her grip tightened until she could barely feel any sensation on her fingers. With a grunt, the woman got back to her two feet, the spear acting as support. Heavily breathing, Mayu eyed the premise once again. 

Yuki flicked her wrist upward in an attempt to slice the man’s arms. He was too fast for her, despite wielding a broadsword. The male elegantly side-stepped and viciously threw all of his weight into this one swing. His aim: the female’s wrist. After all, a samurai would be handicapped if one hand goes missing. For the oriental attired woman, she was not fully trained in the art of mastering with a single hand, especially if it is non-dominated. 

The idol barely got away thanks to her quick reflex. A nick was made on the targeted wrist as she forcefully threw herself backward. However, she lost her balance and smacked the back of her head on the ground. The impact dazed the female for a moment. At that moment, the male idol narrowed his eyes and readied his sword once more. Both hands on the handle, he began to run after the newly-fallen idol. 

To Yuki’s luck, a string of thunder crackled and ran towards the charging idol. An impact was made and stunned him. The samurai propped her elbows up. One hand holding onto the back of her head, a groan left Yuki’s mouth as she tried to register the situation. The male that would have ended her life in a matter of seconds was disabled by Jurina. However, that is simply a temporary solution. It was not enough to kill him. He shook his head once, cracked his neck, and readjusted his grip on the blade. By the time he was prepped, Yuki had enough time to get back on her two feet. 

“Thanks, Jurina,” she mumbled. Whether it was audible or not for the spellcaster’s eardrums, it did not matter. Yuki immediately bounced back into action and sparks flew upon the blades’ collision. 

Jurina briefly smirked before returning her attention towards the female. Another spellcaster recreated a fireball and instantly shot it at the white-robed woman. The idol barely had time to recollect herself from saving her comrade, nearly exhausting her use in Thunder magic. She needs another spell in order to block the incoming flames. 

“Protect!” 

A glass shield just enough for one person to get behind stood before Jurina. The fireball came into contact. However, the impact did not reject the trajectory. Instead, it remained at the glass’s surface, drilling its way towards the spellcaster. The young woman widened her eyes. Cracks began to form, the sound of its fractured state getting louder as if someone placed a megaphone on the effects. A bead of sweat ran down the young girl’s face as she chanted a strengthening spell, her brown book rapidly flipping to the appropriate text. 

It was too late. She could not strengthen the shield in time as it shattered. Pieces of the shield flew everywhere as the small, but potent fireball launched at the idol. A sharp pain ripped through Jurina as she was blasted backward from the impact, her scream apparent in the vast field. Accompanied by the harsh sun’s rays, the effects intensified, creating a burn ailment in the process. 

“Jurina!” Yuko’s scream came from the background. She turned her back towards her current opponent and ran towards the burnt girl. However, she did not make it far. A couple of steps were all it took for the idol to drop to one knee. “Nngh—This stupid wound hurts like Hell!” 

A black dagger dug itself deep into the female’s thigh, profusely bleeding despite acting as a plug. One eye shut, Yuko growled as she shot a glance through her red sunglasses over her shoulder. The other male idol proceeded to pull out one of the many daggers he has in-stock from his leather coat. He taunted Yuko. It was not through verbal means, but the act of showing off his terrifying skills. The blades fluidly swung in his hands while in control. She could not tell his expression as a black mask concealed his lower face, but the crossbow woman felt he was smirking underneath the cloth. 

She grimaced and eventually focused on his wounded shoulder. Well—It used to be wounded. The arrow that he had ripped off left a gaping hole, small bits of flesh had clung to the weapon’s tip. Yet there was that healer in the background. After she had knocked Mayu back with a surprise deflection spell, the other three members proceeded to hone towards their victims. The healing idol provided spells that made it near impossible for Yuki, Jurina, and Yuko to whittle their health down. It may have been mere minutes, but all had used as much strength and energy as possible in order to end the battle as quickly as possible. 

They were not dumb. They were intelligent. These idols are no joke. They were out to kill, and they were out there to rise to the top. Yuko loudly winced once she decided to tear off the dagger embedded into her lightly armored attire. Had it not been for the chain mail underneath, it was likely the dagger would’ve run through much more than skin and muscle. Then, standing back up, she brought up her dominant left hand and pointed it towards the man. 

Crossbow resting on her arm, all it took was to pull the trigger from her thumb and operate each arrow with her other fingers. So far, she had lost two arrows from her index and middle finger. Two more until she had to load it again. The time period between reloading and getting shot at is extremely thin. Yuko bit the bottom of her lip and glanced over at Jurina again. 

She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the spellcaster manage to get back up on her feet. Jurina was not the kind of person to be taken down so fast. Being ignited was not what Jurina would like to experience, but it was not the worst that had happened to her. Yuko refocused her gaze on the male idol. She inhaled. Held it. Then curled her ring finger inward. An arrow flew out at a fast pace, its speed cutting through the wind. However, a dagger was also thrown at the same time. The two, once again, crossed through opposite directions in hopes of landing on their opponent’s vital organs. 

Jurina, on the other hand, did not want to be burnt to crisp any more than once. (Ideally, she would like none!) A stinging sensation lingered on her exposed skin, the magic-induced robe protecting her major body parts from being severely damaged by other forms of magic. Dark red blotches appeared on Jurina’s cheeks as she brought up her book. Damaged from the flames, this would limit the number of spells she could cast. A heavy exhale followed by a faint whine from agony, the young Matsui began to prep herself for another cast as her opponent readied another fireball. 

There was a scream in the area. A feminine scream that ripped through the field and nearly stopped everyone in their track. Yuki, Jurina, and Yuko, along with their foes, froze in their spot as they whipped their attention towards the source. 

A spear’s head had exited out of the healer’s back, blood spurting from the drastic hole and crimson red liquid seeping out of her lips. Instantaneous death. The healer’s heart was torn apart by a single stab from the dirtied spearwoman. Mayu gave a grunt and retracted her weapon from the bloodied body. As the other idol collapsed, Mayu did not hesitate to wait for their enemies’ response. 

She immediately dashed to her left and, reeling back her spear, aimed straight at the spellcaster. She attempted to throw a fireball at Mayu’s direction instead of Jurina’s, but was unable to. The disheveled white-robed female placed a curse, Silence, on their enemy. Robbed of her voice, she could only helplessly scream in silence as the worn-out blade penetrating through her stomach. 

Yuki and Yuko would not allow Mayu to take all of the credit. They have their own battles to tackle. 

Taking advantage of the confusion, Yuki followed a similar attack style of Mayu and pierced the man’s chest. She was forced to place as much brute strength as possible as the metallic plate was not easily penetrable. Nonetheless, he was unable to parry the assault and was nearly split in half once Yuki twisted the blade and brought it upward. Through skin, muscles, organs, nerves, and bones, the sharp blade went through it all. The amount of blood pouring out of his figure confirmed how the human body consisted mostly of water and blood. 

As for Yuko, she side-stepped and rushed forward at incredible speed, ignoring the devilish burns that tortured her thigh. In one second, she was up at the assassin’s face. The very dagger that had stabbed her was in her right hand. She planted it into his abdomen without a second of hesitation. A single puncture would not be enough to disable him from a counterattack, so Yuko brutally twisted the dagger as she slammed the entire blade till the hilt rested on his thin clothes. A gurgled scream bubbled from within his throat as he hunched over, both hands barely able to function and pull the dreadful weapon out of his body. Finally, he pathetically whimpered and fell forward. 

“It’s finally over, isn’t it?” Jurina asked. 

Mayu ripped the spear out of its newest victim. Then, without saying anything, dug into her pouch hanging on her waist and pulled out a vial. Bronze color swished in the glass container as she chucked it towards Jurina. The spellcaster barely caught it, the fragile content bouncing around on her right hand before becoming secure in her grasp. 

“It’ll numb your pain and cure your burn.” 

Yuki and Yuko eventually pulled out their own vials, both colored light green, and downed the content without thinking twice. One might call it a potion. However, it did not pose extraordinary abilities to aggressively cure wounds and injuries. It serves as a numbing formula in order to continue moving forward. Wounds and injuries would be properly cured by healers, but their group does not have any as of right now. For now, they allow nature to determine their health. As for Jurina’s, it not only possesses the potion’s numbing formula, but it also contains an antidote to most common ailments such as burns and poisons. There could only be so much that they can carry, though. 

Mayu decided to take a couple steps to the right. When she did, she saw that the field had a lower level to it. Another large field. The beating sun was not patient to hide the cruelty that this field holds. Various weapons and bodies laid about in the area. Vultures and ravens squawk on rocks, their eyes and beaks feasting on the deceased. 

In a world of idols, there can only be so much that could make it to the top. Those that fail end in death. Those that succeed are famed. Those that retire are scarred. Do you work together to climb the mountain? Or do you choose to use everyone else as stepping stones and boost yourself to immense height? 

Mayu swung her soaked, worn spear downward, its loose gauze around the handle briefly fluttered from the wind and blood trickling to the ground. Her eyes narrowed as her comrades slowly approached the idol. She adjusted her torn, tan scarf and breathed. 

“There are no heroes and villains here.”


End file.
